Things We Lost in the Flames
by Sebastians Stans
Summary: An OC SHIELD agent is killed during Captain America: The Winter Soldier and is transported to the Harry Potter universe where she must survive as the last direct descendant of House Peverell during the first Wizarding War all while trying to figure out how to get home, but will she be willing to leave behind her first love to get to her family? SB/OC, manipulative Dumbledore


The last thing Athena can recall from her previous life was her unfortunate demise.

Sure, she can remember everything before that as well, in striking detail actually, much better than she should be able to. She can remember the confusion and anger of her eighteen-month self, always wondering where momma and daddy were, _**why won't they give me mommy and daddy**_? She was in the orphanage for another month before her tiny little brain understood they weren't coming back.

She remembers the cold detachment she had to other children growing up, yet the satisfaction of learning and being able to better herself, to be able to prove that leaving her on the step of that orphanage was a _**mistake**_ of the highest caliber.

She was six when they named her a prodigy.

She was able to fly through most of school, her only real challenge being MIT, but no matter, she was still able to graduate at nineteen years old, the youngest ever female graduate they'd ever seen.

It was in her MIT days that she met Tony, and Rhodes along with him. It had started out with Tony trying to add her name to his growing list of conquests, which ended up in him getting a kick in his balls and a magnificent tongue lashing; they'd been like siblings ever since.

MIT was also where she had met Adrian, her best friend, her rock, her everything.

She had been dancing that morning, not wanting to lose her forms lest Ms. Kait strangle her with her ballet slippers. Ballet had always been a passion for her, much like violin and piano were, like engineering and inventing was for Tony. When your mind works at a mile a minute, you need something to help sort out your thoughts. Music and dance were escape, creating was Tony's.

She had been in the middle of a freestyle to T Pain's no autotune mashup where he slapped everyone in the face with a "_**YES**_, I _**CAN**_ actually fucking sing" when the door opened to reveal a gorgeous specimen of a man. His white muscle shirt stood out against his perfect mocha skin, revealing a beautiful chiselled out upper body. The black tights he wore hugged every rise and curve of his muscles, among other things, leaving _**nothing**_ to the imagination.

When his green eyes met hers, she wasn't ashamed to say her ovaries might've combusted-, until he opened his mouth and broke the spell that was.

"Your plie is off when you come down from that assemble," is the first thing he'd said to me, and then proceeded to spend the rest of the morning hours dancing with me and helping me correct my forms. It only took a couple weeks before we became best friends.

The sight of his body laying limp in a pool of his blood and a hole through his head is an image she'll never forget.

It's only two weeks after the incident that she's scouted and recruited by SHIELD.

Like everything else she does, she excelled at being an agent. Her ballet training had already left her body primed and lean, her maneuverability and flexibility was unmatched by anyone else, including the famous Black Widow, her aim was impeccable, almost matching Agent Barton's, but it was her fighting style that allowed her to climb the ladder of SHIELD so easily.

When she fought, she was water. She was slippery, always able to move with the flow, slowly chipping away at them, able to utilise the tiniest cracks in their defense to take them down. She was unrelenting, unforgiving, and unapologetic in most of what she did. She wasn't easily taken down and when she came at you, she was a geyser of determination to take you down.

She easily became one of Hydra's biggest targets for a combination of her skill as an agent, her gorgeous mind that on its best days could keep up with the likes of Tony Stark and Hank Pym, and the resources available to her as a daughter of one of the most influential families in North America.

She was on a mission when it happened. She wasn't supposed to actually be on a mission, but something was definitely off with some of her coworkers and she hadn't been given a mission in a while. One agent in particular was very off- Agent Cooper keeps glaring at the SHIELD symbols on the helicarrier when he thinks no one is looking, is a bit tense around notable agents, keeps communicating with an unknown party, and she thinks that either he's compromised, or SHIELD is, so she takes to following him.

It's a week after she starts following him that she finally feels confident enough in her analysis to bring him in and interrogate him, so she waits until he's cornered in the back of an alley one day and gets ready to take him down, all data indicates that he's alone and an easy target, yet she still stays alert of her surroundings.

It's because of this that she sees a glimpse of a man with beautiful blue eyes, long hair, and a sharp jaw with a metal arm holding a gun before her world bursts into hell.

She remembers the exact instant the bullet pierces her skin, ripping its way into her body. She can remember the precise moment that is punctures her heart, remembers the agony that tears its way through her body as she waits for that final heartbeat.

She remembers pain and blood and agony and red and _**oh gods**_, she's _**swimming**_ in them in her last moments.

It's March 7th, 2014 at 2:43 a.m. that Athena Elizabeth Sinclair dies.

It's July 21st, 1960 at 5:19 that she opens her eyes.


End file.
